Miss You
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: "Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke. Pulanglah!" Kesedihan seorang pemuda yang sedang merindukan seseorang yang sangat disukainya.


**...**

**Miss You : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel  
**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rated : T**

Sumarry : "Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke. Pulanglah!" Kesedihan seorang pemuda yang sedang merindukan seseorang yang sangat disukainya.

**WARNING : SHOA AI(BL), SEMI CANON, AU, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, dll.**

**Tidak suka, tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja! Resiko tanggung sendiri loh!**

* * *

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang duduk bersandar di balkon apartemen tempat ia berniat untuk tidur setelah pulang dari misi bersama team tujuh sore tadi. Namun setelah mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama serta topi tidur lucu miliknya, pemuda beriris _sapphire_ tersebut tak jua bisa memejamkan matanya, padahal tubuhnya terasa begitu letih.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Memandang langit malam kelam penuh bintang, dengan sang bulan bersinar terang. Sungguh suasana malam yang hening, tenang dan nyaman.

Ia terus saja memandang langit malam tanpa berniat beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Angin berhembus pelan membelai wajah berkumis kucing tersebut, namun tak mampu menghadirkan rasa kantuk pada sang _blonde_. _**"Dingin,"**_ lirih sang Uzumaki seraya memeluk kakinya dan merapatkannya di depan dada berbalut piyama tersebut.

"Malam kelam... Mengingatkanku padamu, Sasuke," gumamnya entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada dirinya sendiri, mengetahui saat ini ia hanya tinggal seorang diri di apartemen tua tersebut. "Hanya saja... Matamu tak berbintang," lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Naruto, nama ninja Konoha tersebut. Ia sedang asyik termenung, sudah beberapa jam ia terus saja memandang langit malam tanpa melakukan apapun hingga ia merasa badannya sedikit menggigil dan lelah. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu memutuskan beranjak dari tempatnya melamun. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang mungil yang hanya bisa ditiduri satu orang saja tersebut.

Mendudukan diri disamping tempat tidur. Sedikit membungkuk, ia meraih laci dari rak yang setia menemani sang ranjang miliknya tersebut berniat mengambil sesuatu. "Hemm." Naruto tersenyum pada sebuah benda yang berhasil ia ambil dari dalam laci. Benda yang selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang ia rindukan. Benda empuk yang mirip dengan wajah seseorang, bahkan pakaiannya pun sama.

Boneka... Naruto bukanlah seorang gadis yang hobi mengoleksi boneka. Namun pengecualian untuk boneka yang mereplika wajah _rival_ sekaligus sahabatnya sejak di akademi, orang yang memiliki ikatan dengannya, orang yang begitu ia rindukan... Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, itu adalah boneka Sasuke yang ia buat saat bertemu untuk kedua kalinya di jembatan tempat ia melawan Danzo, saat Sasuke hampir saja membunuh Sakura.

Naruto terus saja memandang boneka Sasuke _chibi_ tersebut dengan pandangan penuh kerinduan membelai setiap _inci_ wajah boneka tersebut, berharap wajah Sasuke-lah yang sedang ia belai. Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan boneka tersebut pada wajahnya, lalu mencium wajah boneka tersebut penuh dengan hasrat kerinduan yang tak terbendung, hingga membuat Naruto meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar. Betapa ia sangat merindukan pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut.

"Aku rindu padamu, Sasuke. Pulanglah," suara serak nan berbisik Naruto menguap terbawa angin. Membuat siapa saja yang mendapat pesan dari sang angin akan merasakan perasaan Naruto saat ini. Sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tetap bodoh seperti biasanya, huh!"

Suara meremehkan mengalun dari balik jendela yang tak tertutup karena saat ini sang empunya kamar sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk sebuah boneka mungil berwajah _stoic_. Sepertinya pemuda yang sering disebut 'Bocah paling mengejutkan' itu lelah menangis hingga membuatnya tertidur.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Sebuah langkah kaki memecah kesunyian kamar mungil tersebut, berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen dengan sangat mudah dari jendela apartemen yang tak tertutup. Nampak seorang pemuda tampan berdiri di samping ranjang yang berisikan sang bocah _blonde_ tengah terlelap, ia terus saja terpaku memandang pemuda maniak Ramen tersebut, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan merendahkan tubuhnya di samping ranjang. Ia berjongkok.

Ninja buronan seluruh negara tersebut mengamati wajah tidur Naruto yang nampak sangat damai, tangannya memeluk boneka yang memakai pakaian sama seperti dirinya. _**'Sejak kapan?'**_ batin pemuda tersebut sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung melihat boneka mirip dirinya tengah dipeluk oleh Naruto. Bungsu Uchiha tersebut menyandarkan sebelah tanganya di atas ranjang samping wajah Naruto, kemudian menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk lebih nyaman menatap wajah pemuda yang sedang terlelap damai tersebut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Naruto," ucap sang _raven_ pelan, takut membangunkan pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

Menggerakkan tangan yang sedari tadi menopang wajahnya, Sasuke nama pemuda tersebut mengelus surai pirang ke-emasan Naruto yang sedikit tertutup oleh topi tidur milik sang wadah Kyuubi itu. Ia terus saja mengelus pelan helaian pirang tersebut tanpa henti. "Aku tak bisa pulang sekarang. Tapi aku janji akan menjemputmu nanti,"

"Tunggulah aku!" bisik sang Uchiha pada Naruto. Ia mencium lembut kening pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu penuh kerinduan yang yang sama besarnya dengan yang dirasakan Naruto.

Menyampaikan kerinduan yang selama ini dia pendam. Kerinduan yang selama ini tak bisa ia sampaikan, saat setiap malam ia hanya bisa memandangi pemuda _blonde_ tersebut dari atas apartemen lainnya. Memperhatikan sang terkasih dari balik bayang-bayang. Memastikan bahwa Naruto-nya baik-baik saja dari jauh, tanpa bisa menyentuh orang yang ia sayangi itu tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa sampai saat saat malam ini, saat ia melihat separuh jiwanya menangis merindukannya.

Sesak di hati yang kau rasa saat air mata itu menetes karenamu, membuat kau melupakan bahwa kau adalah seorang ninja pelarian tingkat tinggi, melupakan bahwa kau sedang berada di tempat yang berbahaya untukmu. Bahkan kau tak begitu perduli saat seorang _Jounin_ memperhatikan gerak gerik-mu dari balik jendela.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sasuke terus memandang wajah teduh Naruto yang sedang telelap. Tak akan pernah bosan ia memandang wajah manis bocah pirang itu, tak henti-hentinya tangan pucatnya mengusap kening Naruto. Merasa jika ia sudah terlalu lama disini, ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari apartemen tersebut. Ia tak mau tertangkap dulu saat tujuannya belum-lah tersampaikan.

"_Suki da, Usuratonkachi_," bisiknya lirih. Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto lembut sebelum beranjak pergi.

**.**

**.**

**Tep**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sasuke melompat keluar balkon dan akan menutup jendela tersebut, ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Membuatnya menghentikan aktifitasnya tanpa berbalik sedikit pun. Tak melihat pun ia tahu itu siapa.

"Aku bersiap memanggil pasukan Anbu, jika melihat sedikit ancaman darimu. Tapi sepertinya kau datang untuk melepas rindu, heh Uchiha?"

Sasuke hanya melirik dari ekor matanya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengunci jendela kamar, lalu ia pun berbalik berniat melompat pergi dari tempat itu segera sebelum orang lain mengetahui keberadaannya.

Berhenti sejenak, Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu pada lelaki yang ia temui di depan balkon apartemen Naruto tersebut. Setelahnya ia menghilang dalam kepulan asap dengan diiringi bunyi **'Poffftt'** pelan.

"Huh!" lelaki paruh baya tersebut mendengus sebal. "Kau tak berubah, Sasuke," tilik pria bermasker tersebut disambut oleh deruan angin malam yang berhembus pelan. Ia memandang tempat dimana mantan muridnya tengah tertidur, lalu pandangannya kembali pada tempat kosong yang masih sedikit meninggalkan asap putih sebelum hilang tersapu angin. Pria dewasa itu tersenyum lembut ketika mengingat gumaman pelan yang di ucapkan Sasuke, namun cukup untuk didengar oleh sang Jounin sesaat sebelum sosok itu pergi. **_'Jaga dia untukku, Kakashi,'_**

Kata yang membuat pembimbing _team_ tujuh tersebut kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Uchiha! Itu pasti!" tandas-nya. Sepertinya sang _sensei_ kita ini suka sekali berbicara sendiri. Sinting.

Kakashi memutuskan untuk kembali pulang, setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada ancaman berarti dari sang bungsu Uchiha. Pria bermasker tersebut pun menghilang dengan cara yang sama seperti Sasuke. Meninggalkan hembusan angin malam menyelimuti balkon yang kini telah kosong. Namun jika kita rasakan sedikit saja, akan ada rasa hangat yang menandakan tempat itu baru saja di huni oleh seseorang atau lebih tepatnya dua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap.

Pemuda _blonde_ yang sedari tadi tertidur pun membuka matanya. Menampilkan iris _sapphire_ yang sedikit basah akibat tangan _tan-_nya terangkat untuk menyentuh kedua belahan bibirnya. _**'Hangat,'**_ batinnya.

Melihat boneka yang sedari tadi ia peluk saat tertidur, Naruto kembali memeluknya dengan erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan. "Sasuke... _Suki da yo,_" ucapnya dengan suara serak menahan tangis. Namun sepertinya air mata bocah _blonde_ itu tak tahan untuk tidak keluar dari iris sebiru langit musim panas yang terus saja menangis sepanjang malam, mencurahkan semua perasaannya yang sedang kacau.

Sepertinya malam itu membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu ceria melepaskan semua beban dihatinya. Rasa rindu yang begitu besar telah tersampaikan, walau ia tak bisa bertemu Sasuke dan melihatnya, namun kehangatan yang di tinggalkan ini adalah milik Sasuke. Ya, ia yakin itu.

Ikatan yang tak akan pernah bisa terpisahkan. Walau sejauh apapun kita berpisah, suatu hari kita akan bertemu kembali jika saat itu tiba, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Karena aku menyukaimu, Sasuke.

Dengan itu, seorang bocah _blonde_ yang telah lelah menangis, kembali tertidur dengan damai. Semua yang terpendam telah menguap tergantikan dengan sebuah harapan, yang akan membawanya pada masa depan yang indah. Ia yakin, bahwa ia akan menjalani hari-hari ini tanpa beban yang tersimpan dalam hatinya, tak akan membiarkan perasaan kosong itu mendominasi hatinya, ia berjanji akan melewati hari dengan berbagai harapan hingga harapan itu datang menjemputnya. Mengis setiap hari, hati serta jiwanya penuh dengan orang yang disayanginya. Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Sampai jumpa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**~Kizuna~**


End file.
